diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 March 2017
01:29 Gary! Put that pig down right now! 01:29 Gary! 01:29 Is chat working? 01:29 No! 01:29 yers 01:29 yes* 01:29 Yes! 01:30 finally. 01:30 I'm making a really big suggestion list on the reddit 01:30 i was screaming and then when I ask it works, figures. 01:30 oh, really? 01:30 wazit about? 01:30 suggestions for the game 01:30 Kohl, wanna idea? 01:30 like good suggestions, not those crap-shit ones that toddlers write 01:31 Umm... k... let me think... 01:31 So far all of my suggestions only relate to spawnrooms 01:31 customise your tank, 01:31 like color, 01:31 bullet colour, 01:31 enemy colora, 01:31 yea. 01:31 you ARE kidding, right? 01:32 No. 01:32 Ok 01:32 i like the idea. 01:32 hold on while I break that idea 01:32 wait... 01:32 I'm a red tank - I now changed my color to blue. 01:32 Wham 01:32 mayb eyou could upload images into it!!! 01:32 instant confusion 01:32 But that blocks your team color 01:33 thus making players have no idea what team you're on 01:33 outline? 01:33 yes, one tiny outline will suffice ._. 01:33 and you could be the only one who sees it. 01:33 ^^ now THAT makes sense 01:33 kinda 01:33 yeah it makes enough sense 01:33 nvm 01:33 eh? 01:33 I was thinking back to playing TF2 01:34 sometimes you forget what team color you are 01:34 Tf? 01:34 lol. 01:34 Team Fortress 2 01:34 when you play the game for a long time 01:34 you forget what team you're on 01:34 Yea, I know but, yea, ahh... yea. 01:34 hey, what's your name mean 01:34 real life? 01:34 I don't know that. 01:34 ohohohoh 01:34 *facepalm* 01:35 I thought you asked "what's your name MAN" 01:35 as in dawh 01:35 dawg* 01:35 homie G 01:35 pal 01:35 that sorta thing 01:35 *face palm* 01:35 anyways 01:35 (sword) 01:35 I can't tell you that 01:35 k. 01:35 cause it can be exploited 01:35 (eh) 01:35 i thought it meant super mario galaxy or whatever. 01:36 no 01:36 has nothing to do with games 01:36 despite having gamer in the name 01:36 Right. 01:37 https://www.w3schools.com/css/css3_animations.asp 01:37 Opps. 01:37 “Isn’t this the time when lesbians take over the world?” 01:37 ~Message Wall:SuperRobot9338, in response to Message Wall:QUEEN AYSHA saying that she would fuck anyone who claimed they were less Irish than her, and SuperRobot’s claiming they was less Irish. 01:37 XD 01:37 i remember that. 01:37 And the time ayah and Ursuul got married... 01:38 aysh 01:38 Ugh, guys, you know who Good202 is? 01:39 not really 01:39 i just remember controversy 01:39 about it 01:39 Good202? 01:40 oh yeah he's that guy I don't care about because I don't know 01:40 (eh) 01:40 Yea, or something like that. 01:41 Nope, that's definitely it. 01:41 Again, seizures. 01:42 what is with that so much? 01:43 Hmmpf. 01:43 argh. 01:43 (sword) (done) (nope) (no) (rip) (computer) 01:44 hi 01:44 robotguy 01:44 tell me what kind of animation you want 01:44 hi 01:45 Finished it 01:45 https://www.reddit.com/r/Diepio/comments/60ktdt/good_suggestions_theres_quite_a_few_of_them/ 01:45 Isn’t this the time when lesbians take over the world? 01:45 ..... 01:45 why do you keep saying that, SR 01:45 idk 01:45 i don't have a lot of good wuotes from myself 01:46 ......ok 01:46 so i just keep using dat one 01:46 stop plz 01:46 ok 01:46 it's starting to get annoying 01:46 i can use the yoda one instead 01:46 lol 01:46 sounds gr8 01:47 annoying was it. Padawan, productive more are new quotes ahead. 01:47 haha 01:49 Tell us your thoughts on President Trump. The media HAS to know. 01:51 ..... 01:51 smg were you talking to me 01:52 Who knows? (eh) 01:53 .......k den 01:56 I'm dead inside lol 01:56 bye 01:58 hi Category:Chat Logs